How did I fall in Love with You?
by gleefulgirl
Summary: A story of two sisters- Quinn and Rachel.Slightly AU With Faberry bonding, slight Finchel and eventual Puckleberry.
1. Chapter 1

**How did I fall in Love with You?**

****Title**: Meteors  
><strong>Category<strong>: Glee  
><strong>Genre<strong>: Romance/Drama/Humor  
><strong>Ship<strong>: Rachel/Puck  
><strong>Disclaimer : <strong>I do not own Glee  
><strong>

Chapter One

Rachel Berry lives an almost fairytale-musical themed life. The one where the little girl has all her dreams come true because she was born a natural unmatched genius with a hard working self and an itching, desperate need to have everything she desires. But it does not come easy. She never expected it to. Between her dance classes, vocal lessons and community service volunteering, she finds little time to complain.

She did however expect to be the school-star. And she still believes that she is, though the general crowd may not agree. Her classmates have never understood her strive for perfection but with a voice like gold she makes sure she tries her very best to make them.

Except none of them really care and she really doesn't get how a girl like her (future Broadway star and all) is treated the way she is. Being anonymous is a vice she can't afford but that doesn't mean she does not wish for invisibility sometimes.

Like now.

She's squinting her eyes against the cold liquid draining down her face when calloused fingers grab her by the arm and direct her to the girls' lavatory. She walks numbly holding back her tears until the door closes behind them.

"Do you have to give them a chance to do this to you?" Quinn is whisper-yelling at her as if she's afraid someone might hear her talking to the school loser.

Maybe she is. After all, she has never really proved to Rachel that she values family over popularity.

Yeah, that's right. Cheerleading Captain, President of the Celibacy club, pretty-faced and one of the most popular girls in Mckinley- Quinn Fabray- is Rachel's sister.

Well, not biologically. Because Rachel is adopted and Quinn is Dad's sister's daughter who tragically died of cancer while Quinn was only two years old and has been with them since because Dad was the only guardian she had. Their fathers (Quinn calls them Dad and Daddy too) have raised them with a perfect balance of love and responsibility, but their social lives bifurcated widely somewhere during middle school.

"You don't have to be here. I am perfectly capable of cleaning this mess." Rachel says when she can finally swallow enough tears to find her voice, jerking back from Quinn who was cleaning her hair. She knows that it's unfair to direct her bitterness towards Quinn who's after all only trying to help her. But she of all people should not be held accountable for unfairness.

"If you could take care of yourself, you wouldn't be in this mess in the first place." She replies angrily.

"How is this _my_ fault? On second thoughts though, this just might be _your_ fault. Those football cavemen are your friends after all. "

"And you think I paid them to slushie my li'l sister? You know what? Screw you little miss Broadway diva. I'm outta here."

"Quinn, wait! I didn't mean it like that."

Rachel sighs aloud because how is Quinn the one storming out when it's her who's drenched in blue corn syrup. She gently scrubs her face and is about to take off her sweater when she realizes she didn't bring a change of clothes from her locker. And that's all it takes for her anger to dissipate and a flood of tears to flow down her slightly bruised cheeks.

She doesn't even know what she's crying for, because this isn't the first time that she's been a victim to the horrendous act of slushie facials of Mckinley high. It's not even the first time she's had a tiff with Quinn either. But it is the first time she's realized that although Quinn may not pay for her to be the target, she isn't really doing anything to _stop_ it.

Rachel understands professionalism better than any other occupant of the school and she has also learnt to accept that she will never be at the same level in the social chain as her sister. She loves her sister and she knows Quinn reciprocates the love too but she just cannot digest how Quinn stands back, day after day, watching her being humiliated in front of everyone. Because if she considers the positions reversed (and she has been for the past few days), she just cannot picture herself being oblivious to her sister's misery.

She's practically bawling like a baby when the door opens. A squeak escapes a mouth in a hasty attempt to stop her sobbing.

"Here's your change of clothes and just so-Oh God. Rach? Why are you crying?" Quinn practically runs to Rachel, pulling her into an awkward embrace because she's trying to avoid drenching herself.

Rachel tries to form some words but all her mouth is capable of are heavy sobs. Quinn runs her hand through her hair to soothe her and that's all it takes for Rachel to take back all the thoughts she thought less than a minute ago.

Later when she is changed into clean dry clothes and exchanged Sorrys with Quinn, they walk out of the bathroom to their separate classes.

Rachel realizes that although Quinn may not yet be popular enough to make all her sister's problems go away, she will still be there to help her clean up whatever next prank of humiliation the school monsters may bestow upon her.

She's smiling as she's entering her Math class, because, really, what would she do without a sister like Q?

* * *

><p>On Friday, as she's marching down the crowded halls, she hears her name called out. She is so accustomed to all of this, that she just continues to walk on.<p>

"Hey Berry, nice sweater. Didn't I tell you, Britts, that Man Hands inherited her grandma's wardrobe?" One of the cheerios exclaims. She recognizes the voice as Santana's, Quinn's 'friend' whose favorite hobby is, apparently, making Rachel's life tougher than it already is.

She glares at the Latina who is leaning against the locker with a few other Cheerios and two footballers a few lockers ahead. She recognizes the mohawked delinquent, Noah Puckerman, the original slushinator whose favorite target is surprise surprise, Rachel. Out of habit, she glances at his hands and sure enough he has his weapon of torture ready to attack. She braces herself, without halting, for the sting of cold coloured syrup. It scares her how used to this she's become. She's almost at arm's length from him and about to shut her eyes, but the facial never comes.

Instead she hears a soft, unsure voice saying, "Dude, don't. It's not cool."

"Man, don't tell me you've got a hard-on for Granny Berry."

Rachel stomps her foot, because _she's_ _right there_. Although she's now a safe distance away from the slushie bath she so despises, she's not_ deaf_.

She has half the urge to demonstrate her karate skills to the high school bully. But she has an even stronger urge pulling at her heart that's wanting a glimpse of her savior. Yes, she's already decided to call him her knight in shining armor before she reaches her locker and subtly turns around to scan the halls for his face.

He takes her breath away. No really, she literally forgets to inhale for 10 seconds when she first lays her eyes on him. She's half in love with him when he walks towards her and head over heels in love when their eyes meet, for exactly 1.5 seconds, before he walks past her. By the end of second period, she's decided the name of their first-born. Maria. And she'll be perfect, just like her mother.

She's anxiously waiting for Quinn in the parking lot later, when she sees him again. Within the span of a day, she's so aware of his physicality, she thinks she can specifically pick him up from a population nearing thousand.

Rachel has seen him almost every day for the past year or so, but never anything more than a mild presence. It changed a few hours ago and she has a feeling it's going to stay this way for a long time too.

She realizes for the hundredth time that he is perfect for the role of her male lead. God knows she's been desperate to cast someone ever since she understood the term. His head stands taller than any other. His body is well-built for a quarterback he so skillfully plays. Well, she hasn't ever really been to a football match, except once with her daddies and even then she was only cheering her cheerleading sister, but assuming he's perfect, she just _knows_ he must be good.

He trots among McKinley's most popular, the bunch at the top of the school social ladder. But it was not his popularity or his face (okay, it did take 14% of her pie chart) that attracted her towards him. A staggering 32% of the graph was unquestionably captured by the smile she saw this morning. (The rest of her Berry-pie rightfully belonged to his heroic endeavors).

Rachel had always thought that the sneezing baby panda was the cutest thing she'd ever seen (after her childhood album ofcourse), but that had changed today and had been rightly replaced by that adorable, lop-sided, heart-warming smile that brightens the features of Finn Hudson's face.

And yes, she completely realizes that her life's taking the clichéd twist of every teen movie she had once painfully hated to sit through. He's the star quarterback. She's the star in making. She has a tender spot for stars and she's not overanalyzing when she thinks they are meant to be.

He's not alone. He's walking with his band of football punkheads on either side and a pack of cheerio skirts fluttering behind him.

She quickly recognizes Quinn with her silky blond hair held firmly in a high ponytail among them, but avoids waving until she is away and safe from the rest of the group. She's not expecting any pranks now because she assumes they have the decency to not bully her around her sister, although you can never be sure with these twisted minds. She also, however, knows how the popularity clock ticks in Mckinley and she does not want Quinn to be a social plague because of her.

She loves her sister too much to want that for her.

* * *

><p>"<em>Finn Hudson <em>? Football captain_ Finn_?" Quinn gapes at Rachel, while she is lying on her bed with Rachel sitting Indian-style at the edge. It's not often they spend time together like this between their busy schedules and significantly different interests. But today seemed like a good enough day to call for an all-girl meeting. Mainly because Rachel's restraint against spilling her guts out is as efficient as her gag reflex. None.

"Yes._ Him_. Why do you have that face? " she's starting to think that spilling her secret to Q was a bad idea already. Not many girls her age seek approval of their families before pursuing a partner, but Rachel has never been like most girls her age.

"Are you sure, Rach? I mean I've always thought he was a bit dim. You can do better." Quinn stares intently, her face expressionless for someone who doesn't know her well enough. Rachel can practically hear her mind processing the situation.

"That's mean, Q. I thought he was supposed to be your friend." She pouts.

"I don't keep aptitude try-outs for the post of my friends, duh." Quinn replies. After a while, she continues, "He's sweet though. Really sweet, actually. I don't think he even knows what social ladder is, but you know the peer pressure in high school. I just don't think he's fit for _you_."

"Well, why not? I mean I know I'm nothing if not high-maintenance, but I think I can tone it a bit down." And for the zillionth time in her life she's wondering what she can possibly do to make her more fitting, more likeable. It's hard to find a solution when you don't know what the problem is.

"Maybe then. Still, Rach. I don't want you hurt."

Rachel understands Quinn is asking her to stop singing her silly love showtunes. She's not sure she can. At the same time, she knows Quinn won't really understand the longing of her Broadway-driven heart. She _needs_ to have Finn. And her stubborn heart and fierce mind won't stop until she does.

Still, for her sister's sake, she says, "I understand. Don't worry. My heart is safe. Besides it's just a high-school crush. I'll probably get over it in a fortnight."

"Yeah, _right_. Because that's how long it took you to get over your last crush."

"Drama was inevitable in that case, Quinn. Adam was my musical twin."

"He was also gay. I did warn you."

"I had my own doubts when he squealed over Zac Efron's moves in HSM more than I did."

And then they burst out laughing and don't stop till Rachel has tears falling down her face and Quinn is clenching her stomach.

"Goodnight, Quinn." Rachel finally says, pulling her blankets to her chin.

"Night, Rach. And promise me you won't fall in love too soon." She whispers.

"I won't." she whispers back.

Because _falling_ in love isn't likely when you're already _in_ love, right?

* * *

><p>Rachel is furious. No, she's raged, scorned. She's trembling by the time she's halfway to her destination. The day has finally arrived to forsake her vow of non-violence and it's all thanks to the filthy swine mouth that belongs to one Noah Puckerman. She's blinded by wrath and she's only praying Quinn will help her bury that..that..imbecile ape when she's finally done with him. Yes, she's contemplating murder. Cold, brutal, merciless massacre.<p>

To call her names and pour her with liquid is one thing. Raising questions about her womanhood is entirely another. And she needs to have a word with Quinn too, to know how people (Puck) came to know about Adam (who moved to California two years ago by the way) and decided to use his flight with his boyfriend as an evidence against her feminism. It doesn't even make any sense. But if she meets Quinn in this state and her suspicions are proved true, she's sure it will be her sister's body that will require burying later in the day. So she's saving that task for later.

When she finally arrives at the gym, its empty save for a tall figure sitting at one of the benches with his head in his hands. Her heart does a somersault when she realizes it's Finn.

It's been a fortnight since she fell in love and she's still conspiring ways to make him fall for her, despite what she promised her sister.

She's never really spoken to him except last Wednesday in chemistry, when he asked her what her titration readings were and her mind was filled with so many 'oh-my-gosh-he's-talking-to-me's that her mouth failed to form coherent words. And before she had come to her senses, he had walked away, with that undeniably adorable smile she loved so much.

Now she's staring at him and she doesn't like the way his brow is creased and wrinkled with worry. Her fingers twitch to erase the lines there.

Her feet are glued to the floor though, because ofcourse the one day when she finally has the chance to initiate a conversation with the love of her life, is the day that his friend thought would be awesome to start rumors about her sexuality.

She's torn between turning around from and walking towards him, when Finn lifts his eyes to hers and says a "Hey", and her decision is made.

"Hi." She calls back, steadily walking into the room because tripping over her own feet will _just_ not make for a good first impression.

"I know you. You're Rachel Berry. Quinn's sister, right?" Finn asks and Rachel nods. Then he continues, "Although how you guys have different last names always confuses me."

Rachel smiles at him. "That's due to the fact that we are not biological sisters. It's a long story." She doesn't know if discussing family is an acceptable form of first-conversations.

"Yeah, I get it. One of my cousins had a biological sister too." He grins.

Rachel just smiles because she really doesn't want to confuse him anymore. And also because she's not entirely certain if 'biological' in Finn's dictionary and hers mean the same.

"You seemed a little upset a while ago." Rachel quips in, to avert the topic of discussion.

"Yeah. It's Coach Bieste. She said I can't play football anymore if my grades don't improve." He said sadly.

"Well, do you need assistance in any particular subjects?" she hoped she didn't sound as eager as she felt.

"Math and English. Numbers confuse me and so do Shakespeare."He mumbled.

"_Does_. So_ does_ Shakespeare." Rachel corrects politely.

"I said that already."

"No, you said 'do'. It's not…never mind. What I really want to say is that I can be an excellent teacher, and luckily, Math and English happen to just be my areas of profound expertise. And I would gladly grant you my services, only if you are keen to accept them, that is." She adds. She knows she's rushing things and a part of her is fearful he's going to burst out laughing at her face.

Instead, he just smiles that lovely smile and says, "Wow. You're awesome Rachel. Thanks. You saved my life."

And with a pat on her back he's gone off while Rachel stands there stupidly, grinning so wide her cheeks hurt.

* * *

><p>By the end of the day, as she's awaiting her ride home from daddy, she's all but forgotten about the rumor mill in working in the McKinley halls concerning her feminism until she sees the face of the delinquent and it's back to square one. It's fuming rage and murder plans sketched out and vicious words burning on the tip of her tongue as she strides towards Puck.<p>

"Oh hey there, Berry. How's your boytoy? Oh wait. I heard you turned him so gay he ran off with a man twice his age." He smirks. The nerve of this boy.

Lord knows she's been wanting to wipe that smirk off his face for quite some time now. A year and a half,precisely. Since it started residing on his face.

So that is what she does.

She uses all the force in her perfectly toned feminine hand and lays it smack across his face. The sound of the contact feels like music to her ears.

"You are a vile animal,Noah Puckerman. I don't know what I have ever done for you to feel so threatened by my existence that you strive day and night to make sure it miserable, but let me tell you something, you_ pig_. The slushie stains, the horrendous names, the spiteful rumors, they will all fade away with time. But your useless asses will all rot here in this loser-town for all of your lives. We'll see who's smirking _then_." She's yelling in the middle of the parking lot, her cheeks hot and flushed, and her chest heaving beneath her sweater and she realizes she's this close to tears.

She's about to turn around when two strong hands grip her by the arms firmly so that she's rendered immobile. And before she knows it, his lips smash urgently against hers.

She's so shocked by this abrupt change of events, she isn't completely able to comprehend what is going on. His lips feel like fire, burning her skin in the process. Only this flame is so amazingly refreshing, she can't help but want more of it. She fills a tug at her lips and she willingly opens her mouth to let his tongue slide in. It doesn't seem quite enough so she pulls at his hair, tilting her mouth allowing him better access. A spurge of excitement numbs her as they keep battling for dominance. She feels something cool hit her back and it's a striking contrast to the heat that's generating from his body. Noah Puckerman's body.

Oh._Oh_._Oh no!_

It takes her a moment to comprehend what she's doing-she is pressed against his truck with his body laid thickly over her, kissing in the middle of the school parking lot with his one hand tangled in her hair and the other around her waist, her hands gripping the collar of his shirt and one of her legs embarrassingly wrapped around his behind- and another to find the strength to push him away. It's difficult when your body is refusing to let go of the other.

When his body is no longer touching hers, she finds rationality coming back to her.

"What do you think you're doing?" she shoves at him again, before quickly walking away, lest he sees her scarlet cheeks blushing furiously.

It's only when she's seated in her daddy's car and turned on the radio that she allows herself to think about WHAT JUST HAPPENED!

Noah Puckerman, her sworn enemy for eternity, just kissed her. And she kissed him back.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like it. Please, please, please review and let me know. Suggestions, criticisms all welcome..<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, thank you so much for all your reviews. I'm sorry I couldn't reply sooner. And also sorry about the late update. Hope you like the new chapter. Love you for all the reviews.**

**Chapter 2**

It's a wonder what a finely delivered line and a stream of willful tears can achieve. Rachel would smile if it didn't mean giving away her carefully scripted act.

"He was touching and caressing him." Sniff. Sniff. "It was so wrong." Sniff.

That's all it takes for Mr. Figgins to rightfully oblige and terminate the homo-endorsing, self-loving, talentless Mr. Ryerson from his post as the Glee Club head. That and her repeated mentions of ACLU whose legislative powers the school principal is well aware of from previous encounters. And maybe elimination from school seems a little too extreme, but it's not like the teacher didn't have it coming. Rachel only gave it a just push. She does pity his cats though, knowing they might have to starve or turn to marijuana in their famished states. The thought of drunk, little kitties makes her shudder. She may have to contact PETA sooner than not.

She's on her way to the choir room the next day, where she means to implement act two of her plan, which in simpler terms, means TAKE OVER THE GLEE CLUB! Her heart's beating a bit too fast because she finally has a chance to showcase her talent to the world without any undignified interruption by some school choir teacher with a poor taste for greatness. She's very aware that her face is betraying her at hiding the mirth inside her and from the way everyone's giving her a wide berth, it's not hard to know what they are thinking too.

But for once in her sophomore year, she does not care. She could hardly sleep through last night and now that she's finally here, she wants to laugh and scream and sing beautiful Broadway songs for all the school to hear (which is exactly what she'll do once she reaches her destination). She doesn't know why but this seems like some kind of a victory to her.

That is, until she reaches the music room and finds the door shut. She stands on her tiptoes to peep inside through the glass window and sees…Mr. Schuester? He's standing in the centre of the room talking to Kurt Hummel, Mercedes Jones, Tina Cohen-Chang and some boy in a wheelchair. She has never really liked her Spanish teacher and the looks of amused admiration on the faces of her schoolmates as he talks animatedly, she likes even less.

She takes a deep breath and gently opens the door and allows herself in.

"Well good morning to one and all. Mr. Schuester, fellow students, what is the good occasion?" she says, hoping her voice is not giving away too much of the curiosity that's nudging her insides.

Five pairs of eyes turn towards her. Two, full of malice, two of indifferent boredom and one with honest curiosity.

"Looks like Princess Broadway missed the invitation to the Glee Ball." Kurt replies with a haughtiness that almost rivals her own.

"Well, _I_'m the captain of this club. So it would have been befitting to inform _me_ of this scheduled meeting." Rachel shots back, because this is her one place and they're trying to steal it too.

"And when exactly did you win the royal ballot?" Kurt says.

"Come on, you guys. Make a seat for our newest member", the teacher interrupts and Rachel sends him a cold glare that he chooses to remain oblivious to.

"Welcome, Rachel", Mr. Schuester beckons her to take a seat. "I'm sorry; I didn't know you were a part of the club. This is great, you guys. First day and five members already. We'll find a part for you too, Rachel, in this amazing song I've been discussing with your friends."

She's gapes at the teacher with her mouth open. Surely, he does not mean to just give away all the parts without holding auditions, which she's sure to dominate. But she hears Mercedes snickering beside her and she knows the teacher is serious.

She has just jumped from the sticky frying pan into the fire. It's like a slap in her a face. The kind that leaves scars to last a lifetime. She wonders if karma is at play here and if so, she just wants to clarify that her slapping Noah Puckerman was completely justifiable. While _this_, on the other hand, is certainly _not_. And why in Seven Heavens is she even _thinking_ about that arrogant miscreant.

AAAAAAARRRRGH!

* * *

><p>It takes her nine days, four sessions with her therapist, and countless exchange of cruel, mean-spirited words with Kurt, Mercedes, Mr. Schuester, even Artie and Tina, and an agreement to hold auditions for the role of lead in the presence of able, impartial judges to finally come to the realization that perhaps having a teacher head the club may only be half as bad as she thinks it.<p>

It still presents her an opportunity to implement phase two of her brilliant plan: To get Finn to literally be cast as the male lead for glee and therefore her life. After a tiresomely long discussion with Mr. Schue listing the pros and cons of extending their auditions to the football team and the cheerios as well, he finally allowed her to take full charge of the job.

Which is why she's waiting outside the gym hall to meet with Quinn. Because she just _cannot_ wait until they get home. And which is also when she sees her dream man walking towards her. Accompanied by her nightmare. She begins to hyperventilate, while a part of her brain that is still functioning is wondering if elevated levels of simultaneous excitement and fear can kill her. Or worse, cripple her vocal cords. She looks around to find a gap in the wall she can fit herself into. Ultimately she decides to just take deep breaths and face her fate.

As she looks up, her eyes meet with a pair of hazel ones. A strange shiver runs through her body. This is why she's been employing her sneaky skills (that she's perfected thanks to Robert Dirham's 101 Ways to Avoid the Paparazzi). That embarrassing moment she'd almost forgotten comes back to her, leaving all her efforts including rigorous exercise routines, yoga and meditations undone.

On cue, her eyes move to his lips, that slowly lift into smirk and she's back to wanting to punch his stupid face.

She averts her eyes away from him to Finn, who's sporting her favorite smile. This is the only time in the last few days that she's been within a few feet of him. The last time (and apparently the only time) she talked to him was when she offered her services as a tutor.

And she has no idea what happened of their arrangement, if it's still valid or not. Her attempts to talk to him during the school hours have been futile so far. She's not trying to seem desperate, but the precisely calculated Math charts and pie diagrams and Grammar notes lying in her drawer are anticipating a new learner.

She might not get a chance like this again, for however many days. And she's almost an expert in ignoring the person behind him and all those embarrassing thoughts he evokes. So…..

"Hello Finn," she almost stumbles forward, with her signature smile.

He nods in answer and looks at her longingly, before his expression changes to one of a mild, confused state of panic. Maybe he's just as nervous as her. Her heart races at the thought. Or maybe he's feeling guilty about not keeping his promise.

"Wassup, Berrylicious?" Another voice calls out.

_Really_ now? Is that what he's going to call her now? And with Finn right in front of her? Noah Puckerman smirks at her and she dislikes the way his eyes scan her body.

Nervously, she folds her hands over her chest and mentally slaps herself for thinking this conversation was a good idea. Where is time-travel when she needs it?

She's very much aware that in the next few seconds, her box of dreams of being with Finn is going to be ripped out of her heart, opened and ruthlessly crushed by the words that escape the school bully's mouth.

In a desperate attempt to steer away the topic to what she'd originally decided upon, she says, "So Finn, I was hoping we could arrange your tutoring sessions with me. I have made you a copy that highlights the days I've re-organized my schedule to make space for you…I mean, your lessons. Here it is. Let me know if you approve so we can meet at the proposed times and formulate a precise study plan."

She quickly turns away, handing him the time-table she'd made and though she can hear Finn mumbling something behind her, she hastily rushes to the nearest girls' bathroom she can find.

She's thankful that the school is almost empty. It reduces the chance of being walked upon while her heart's one comment away from being shattered.

* * *

><p>The following day, she's half expecting the nouns slut and tramp to be added to the long list of insults everyone's kept a record of for her. Rachel knows the workings of gossip mills in McKinley, and if she knows anything of Noah Puckerman, it is that he'll cherish this opportunity she's presented to him to defile her name in a glorious way. She is actually shocked that he's waited so long too.<p>

Her mind has been analyzing all possible outcomes and she hates it because her plan of recruiting Finn for the permanent role of her leading man is going to flop even before she has a chance to implement it.

And she cannot even begin to think about Quinn's reaction to all of these. Which is exactly why she's been keeping distance from her sister with such planned precision that not once they have had a room all for themselves.

She's thinking about Finn and if he's ever going to talk to her again (not that they talked on a regular basis before, but still), when something or someone grabs her by the arms and pulls her into the nearest empty room. At least she's hoping it's empty, because as soon as the door shuts his lips attack hers. And is it weird that she knows it's him without even seeing his face?

Noah Puckerman maybe a delinquent, a man-slut and her sworn enemy. But he's also a great kisser. She'll give him that. And that's the reason why it takes her a while to stop savoring his mouth and push their lips apart.

"You can't keep doing this."

"You can't keep giving me those fuck-me-eyes and not expect me to board on that flight."

"I…I never…Okay. Okay. There has clearly been a massive misunderstanding here. You cannot just infer such atrocious conclusions based on your insane fantasies and utter lack of understanding of the female mind, and plant unreasonable theories, claiming my glares of malign despise to be of some lustrous pull towards you."

"You're just too prude to admit that I sex you up." He shoots back. "I can prove it."

And he grabs her by the arm, landing his lips on hers. She almost gives in again.

"Wait, Noah. Please." She pleads, her voice coming out in such breathless whispers, even she doesn't remember what she's begging for actually.

He stops abruptly, though his hands continue to hold her face. His fingers caress her cheeks so softly; it sends a tickle down her body. She looks up to meet his green eyes, and for the tiniest moment she sees tenderness in their depths. Her eyes move to his lips and the idea of kissing him again doesn't seem so bad anymore.

But before she loses herself, he pulls back and begins to walk away. And she's frustrated because she refuses to be his personal kissing booth without even knowing what his obsession with her is.

"_Why_ do you keep kissing me?" she calls after him.

He turns around and smirks in reply. She's about to accept that that's probably the only answer she will get from him, when he says, "Are you freaking kidding me? Your lips taste awesome."

It's solved then. She just has to lend him her favorite cherry lip gloss.

* * *

><p>"Have you lost your mind, Rach? Glee club is for the losers. Why would I want to jump to the bottom of the popularity index? That's social suicide." Quinn scoffs. They are in her bedroom, since Rachel called on those emergency girl meets.<p>

"I am the Glee captain, Q. Try and be a bit more respectful." Rachel glares.

"Fine. It may not be _so_ bad. But singing your heart out is just not how normal teenagers choose to spend their lives." Quinn replies, applying blush to her perfectly glowing skin.

"You like cheerleading. It's just like that. Singing and performing and dancing. You will ace at it, Quinn. I just know it. An-and if you don't, swaying in the background is so much fun too. Besides, just imagine how good it will be for your social profile if you choose to be a part of _and_ excel at a colorful variety of clubs the school offers and not limit your genre to sport alone."

"I don't know, Rach. I've never liked performing. It's kind of lame. No offense."

"You liked Cats when we were kids."

"What has that got to do with Glee?"

"Please Quinny. Do this for me. Just until the Sectionals. It will be so much fun. You can have this month's beauty budget. And I will help you sneak to Brittany's pool party this weekend. "

"Alright. Alright. I will join your stupid Glee club. But I can't promise to like it."

Rachel lets out a triumphant yelp and hug-tackles Quinn to the bed. Her sister joins in the laughter and happiness and Rachel really wants to believe that this is the best idea she's ever come up with.

As they lie there, embraced in Rachel's bed, she looks up to Quinn.

"And just one more thing…" she says, while Quinn arches her eyebrow in response. "You have to convince your football and Cheerio friends to join in too."

"Raaachel…." Quinn squeals.

"I'll let you eat bacon on the dining table without complaining." Rachel promises.

"Deal."

-XOX-

**Please review! thanks..:)**


End file.
